Insanity's Plea
by Cloaked Protagonist
Summary: During ancient times a curse was placed on humankind, a punishment by Gaia for opposing her son's rule. A child would embody one of mankind's greatest sins. What happens when one such hero loses his anchor to reality.
1. Chapter 1

The Olympian throne room was eerily quiet, a sharp contrast to the usual shouting match that normally commenced. "As King of the Gods, I summoned this emergency meeting to discuss the last of the cursed. Poseidon has sired a child, against his oath, and its soul will contain the last human sin," Zeus said.

"You have no proof, brother," Poseidon spat interrupting Zeus.

"THE FATES HAVE DECREED IT! KNOW YOUR PLACE POSEIDON," Zeus screamed, "Now as I was saying. It has been many years since a sin was born. Athena, will you remind the council of the past horrors inflicted by the last sins?"

"Yes father," she replied, "The last know time there were sins was during the trojan war. Paris, the embodiment of Envy; and Agamemnon, the embodiment of Greed. The result was thousands of pointless deaths."

"What does this mean for us?" Hermes asked.

"There was a prophecy about the seventh sin. Apollo, incite the oracle for us please." Apollo's eyes then turned green then he spoke.

 _Son of Sea, oath to withhold._

 _Dangers arrive, horrors of old._

 _Mind fractured and the Seventh sin within_

 _Two broken pieces, an era to end._

 _Saved by lightning, or maybe death_

 _The hero dies with a final breath._

"Well isn't that just peachy," Demeter said while chewing on a mouthful of cereal.

"Is there any chance of my son surviving, there must be a loophole. Athena, I beg of you, find a way." Poseidon pleaded. Athena gave him a pitying look,

"I do not believe there is another way. The prophecy is surprisingly straight-forward for the most part. Son of the sea, your son, will make an oath. We will be fighting the Titans, or possibly the giants."

"I believe this meeting is over. Poseidon, a word." Zeus said. A barrage of flashes shone, and the two gods were all that was left. "I truly am sorry, Poseidon. We may have our differences, but we are still brothers. No father should have to watch his son struggle through life with no means of guidance. I am here for you if you would like to talk, but remember the ancient laws. No going to see him or else it will only be worst for the both of you. I have talked with Styx about you breaking your oath and she said that she will punish someone, but not you. Your grief will be enough as it is."

"Thank you, brother, I will try my best to listen to your advice." Poseidon then flashed out to mourn his son's future."

Time Skip- 4 years

Shattering sounds could be heard from the kitchen in the Jackson residence. People walking by always suspected there was construction, or the television was on too loud, because on the outside Sally Jackson was always well kept and a model citizen. Every weekend though, on the inside, anger from being abandoned when she needed someone the most was unleashed. There was only one victim though, a young boy with black hair and emerald eyes.

"Percy!" Sally screamed, "Bring me another beer, don't be useless like your no-good father." Percy entered the room and trudged to the fridge opening it when a bottle smashed against his back, thrown roughly from around the room. Blood began to drip from his back as he gave another bottle and scurried back to his room.

 **Percy POV:**

I picked the larger piece of glass out of my back, not even flinching. I guess that's what years of abuse can do to you. I wrapped an old t-shirt around my torso, tying it as well as I could, and began to grab my backpack. Today was the day I have had enough and decided to run away. I had been stockpiling water bottles and stole a box of cereal out of the cabinet. I began to crawl out of the window, intent on using the fire escape when I slipped on some ice and hit my head, blacking out.

Line Break

I woke up in a room that was much to bright and clean to be the apartment. 'Is this a hospital?' I thought 'No, she wouldn't bring me here if I was half dead.'

"Oh hello, your awake," I was interrupted by a girl in a white suit who had walked in the door, "I'll be right back. The doctor needs to be informed your awake." 'Doctor? If this is a hospital, where is all the other patients?' As I was having a breakdown, a man with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked in the door.

"Hello, Percy. I am App-, err Fred. I am the doctor here," he introduced himself, "Can't stay long or else Dad might catch us, your father said to give this to you and to head north. All your answers will be answered there," he spat out quickly, passing me a bag with a change of clothes and some money. "Ask for directions to half-blood hill and Chiron will help you. I have to go now," he said as thunder rumbled overhead.

"Wait, you know my da-," and he was gone as quick as he had appeared. "Great, there's only one problem, I don't know where here is."

Line Break

After 4 hours of wandering around and finally catching a cab, I arrived at this half-blood hill. It seemed like there was a fight going on at the top of the hill, so I threw the cab driver a hundred and told him to keep the change. As I made my way to the fight, I noticed that they were all wearing armor and using swords and stuff. Not to mention the giant mob of monsters in front of them. I did what any sensible 5-year-old would do in that situation, I pissed my pants and ran towards the people fighting the monsters. "RUN!" I screamed as I passed them, headed straight up the hill where others were beginning to gather a force to help the others. As with my usual luck, I tripped at the top of the hill hitting my head on, 'Is that horse feet?' I asked myself before I passed out.

 **Hello lads and lasses, I have returned after months of stress. This is a story that I've been playing around with for a while now but never got around to writing. It's pretty original, not canon-guardian-chaos at all. Who knows, this might be the next great PJO fanfic. It may also crash and burn *shrugs* oh well. So this story is gonna take priority and expect another update soon. Side-note: I'm going to be traveling the world next year so I'm super excited for that. The UK and France and Greece are my first three places I think I'll go. Anyway this will be a VERY dark story. It also will have a different view on the pairing.**

 **QOTD (Questions of the Day, for those that didn't know): What are your thoughts on the prophecy? It's my first attempt at one and I think it's okay.**

 **What sin do you think Percy has in him? First one to get this right will get a special PM session to discus some plans and maybe have an OC of their choice added.**

 **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**

 **Signing Off**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson blah blah blah, now onto the story.**

 **Percy POV:**

"What happened out there, Thalia?" asked a masculine voice.

"I'm not really sure. One second everything is fine then this kid shows up right after a large force of monsters show up. The patrol tried to get to the other kids, but we didn't make it in time. The only reason he made it is because he tripped and the arrow that should have killed him his Clarisse's shield along with his face," said who I guess would be Thalia. "There was something else, though. The monsters acted like they couldn't smell him. He ran right past most of them without the first mark, Chiron."

"Hmm," the newly named Chiron began, "now that you mention it I can just barely sense the boy even with him right in front of me. Either he is the son of a very minor god or goddess, or he's being masked by a powerful deity. Ah it seems like he is awake, also," Chiron said with a smug undertone of noticing me.

"Sorry," I said, "I was just trying to make sure I wasn't in too much danger," I tried to flash them my nicest smile. "A man named Fred told me to make my way here and ask for a Chiron, I'm assuming that's you?"

"Yes, my child. I am Chiron and welcome to Camp Half Blood. I am the activities director here. If you don't mind me asking, how are you taking all this so well? Just how old are you?" he asked.

"I am seven years old," I said with my face taking a dark look, "And you learn to adapt to things when you've been what I've through."

"And what is that, if you feel comfortable saying that is?" Chiron inquired.

"Actually, I don't plan on telling anyone about my… less than perfect life before coming here. I don't do well with pity," I replied, "but just what is this place? I though monsters weren't real until very recently."

"What do you know about Greek mythology?"

"Enough to know that if that's what that is, they can die," I joked.

"Clarisse will like him," the girl, Thalia, started, "he could be another one of her brothers with that attitude."

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Perseus," I introduce myself. "And you would be?"

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," she said with an eyebrow raised. Now there's only one word to describe Thalia to me, fun. She's a bit taller than me and obviously much healthier with long, pitch black hair and dark blue eyes. She's wearing torn jeans and is probably around three years older. It may be a good idea to make friends with someone BEFORE I go and do something stupid.

"Zeus? King of the Gods, right? That technically makes you a princess around here, your majesty," I said bowing jokingly to her, "Nice to meet you."

"As much as I would love to sit here and watch you two flirt, it is getting late. Thalia, take young Perseus to the Ares cabin. That is where he will be staying since the Hermes cabin is quarantined because of the last prank by Travis and Connor. Goodnight to you both," he said with a tired smirk.

"Come on, hotshot," Thalia said with a small blush, "Looks like your in for a rough couple of weeks."

"Why? Are they really that bad?"

"Not to their siblings, but your still undetermined," she replied with a sad expression, "Since you made me smile I'll give you a hint though, they respect power. Stand your ground and they'll eventually back off. Either that or you'll get pounded into dinner," she shrugged, "either way, here we are."

We arrived in front of a red log cabin with a shield above the door with a boar head on it. I was feeling extremely nervous, but I'll never let her know that. "Thanks princess, I guess that's it. I'll just head on in and let you know what happens at my funeral," I joked.

"Okay, see ya Perce." And she was gone. Well that's one way to leave a new kid. 'Hey, here's your new roommates that may beat you into a bloody pulp, call me.' Okay maybe I imagined that last part but everything else was accurate. I knocked on the door and after a few minutes of no reply I decided to go on in. I wasn't even three steps in the cabin when I had a dozen pointy object pointed at me. Ugh.. what did Thalia say to do in this situation? Make them smile? No, I did that to her. Dang I really need to listen to what people are saying more often. Time to do what I do best then.

"All these presents for little old me? I didn't know it was my birthday!" I screamed grabbing for the closest spear. Luckily, I managed to snatch the spear without getting skewered, unluckily I didn't notice the meaty fist swinging behind it. "Ooh, a penny." I said ducking and causing the punch to glance off the back of my head. "Hey, what's the big deal buddy? I just came for the party, not the angry mob."

"Who do you think you are calling me a guy," an obviously female voice said, "I should gut you where you stand."

"Well it IS kinda dark in her, plus it's night time. Shouldn't yall be asleep anyway?"

"The Ares cabin is always called for border defense, we just got back in," she spat, "Now I'll only ask one more time, who are you?"

"I'm the dude who was supposed to be staying here, so I'll just go find somewhere else. And for your lack of manners to an obvious lack of manners to a guest, I'll be taking this spear with me." I said as I went to leave.

"My father gave me that spear, you would be struck down the moment you left the cabin," she said knowingly.

"I guess this is all I can do then," I then placed the tip on the floor and stomped on the middle of the shaft with a force I didn't know I had and broke it. The entire cabin went silent so I took the opportunity to do what I should have done to begin with and ran like hell.

 **Wow sounds like Perce is in a lot of bloody trouble. Sure hope a meddlesome god doesn't try to punish him for making a fool of his kids. ANYWAY Thoughts? Questions? Flames? Anyone figure out his sin yet? One chance per person and a couple has already been ruled out.**

 **QOTD: How would you handle the Ares cabin in Percy's situation? Let me know in the comments.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Cloaked Protagonist**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Responses to Reviews:_**

 ** _Kumquat is Taken- First of all, thanks for leaving such great reviews and making me want to write. Now that the sappy stuff is out of the way, Percy is, by principles, a very social person. The only reason he isn't in the story is because he was practically isolated from society the first 7 years of his life. He'll (hopefully) become less awkward as he becomes more acquainted with a social relationship over the years._**

 **Percy POV:**

There's always some kind of trouble when your running around trying to escape a painful death by the hands of angry adolescents, my trouble is that I have no idea where I can run. I could go back to the big house at the end of the valley, but I'm not sure how Chiron would react to the trouble I've caused. Nobody is awake at this time of night to really give directions, either.

"Look around, he couldn't have gotten far," barked out the voice of one very angry god of war.

'Okay,' I thought, 'I have around three choices. A solid pink building that smells like it could kill me faster than the angry mob chasing me, a silver cabin that looks like it hasn't been used in ages, or the one made completely of marble.' My choice was made for me when a group of campers started searching in the area of the silver cabin, careful not to disturb it. I quickly booked it towards the marble cabin out of the tree I had climbed. With my oh so amazing luck I got my arm caught on a branch on the fall and it left a large gash in it. 'Nothing too serious, hopefully. Wait, focus me. I gotta hurry up.' I snatched open the door of the cabin, slamming to door behind me.

"Not even here for a day and you're already trying to sneak into my cabin? I mean I know I'm pretty cool, but this is getting borderline creepy," said a familiar female voice.

"Aw come on, Thalia, I was just sneaking in to announce my undying love for you and all your pettiness," I joked back.

"Well in that case, you could have at least bought me dinne- wait, what happened to your arm?"

"I wrestled a grizzly bear of a tree branch trying to escape a grizzly bear of a girl," I tried to play it off. In reality, my arm was burning and slightly hard to move without some help. I looked down and noticed that there was part of the branch sticking out of my bicep. "Looks like it won."

"Oh well luckily for you, I keep some nectar in my bathroom just for these occasions," she left the room and shortly returned with what looked like apple juice. "Here ya go, just let me do this real quick and your good to go," she then proceeded to tap me on the shoulder and as I went to look at her she quickly jerked out the offending stick.

"OUCHIE!" I exclaimed, "That huuuurrrrt," I complained.

"Suck it up and drink the darn nectar," she demanded. I began to feel lightheaded quickly and decided that my luck had caught up with me.

"Hey Thalia."

"Yeah Perce?"

"Catch me," I then proceeded to pass out at her feet.

 **Line break**

'Ooh, soft pillow,' I thought, 'This may be the best pillow I've ever used.' I tried to snuggle closer into said pillow when a sudden,

"Uh, Perce? You awake buddy?" asked a flustered female voice.

"Five more minutes, mom."

"Mom? You calling me old, clutz?" said the voice. I looked up and realized I wasn't at home. Oh yeah, camp.

"Uh princess?"

"Yes, mush brain?"

"Why am I laying in your lap?" I questioned noticing the obviously uncomfortable position for her. She blushed slightly and said

"Well you kinda passed out from the shock. It happens a lot with first time wounds like yours. You passed out again and knocked me over. You're not gonna make this a habit, are ya? Because I would like a warning, so I can grab some pillows next time." I then noticed the bruising on her side from what I assumed was the fall.

"Your hurt, are you okay?" I asked, slightly infuriated by the jab at my amazing luck. I mean I can do it all day long, but you are trying to cross the line when someone else brings it up.

"You walk in here all bloody, covered in scratches and pass out and all you can say is, 'are you okay?' We really need to work on your conversation skills bud," she joked.

"Let's try again then," I started, "Hi there, my name is Perseus and I like long walks on the beach and being mauled by the Ares cabin."

"… nice to meet ya Perseus, my name is Thalia and I would like for you to get off my lap." This is the first official friend I've ever had, and I kinda like it.

 **Thus begins the beautiful friendship of beauty and the beast. Why must Percy be cursed with such great looks, lol. Just a little joke to start off the AN. So what were your thoughts? This was kinda a filler chapter, but it's important to establish roots somewhere and I didn't feel like doing JUST flashbacks would be the best way to go. Now for the moment we've all been waiting for**

 **QOTD:**

 **Kiss, Marry or Kill? The choices are Aphrodite, Demeter, and Thalia for the guys. For the girls we have Hermes, Hyperion, and Hades. Feel free to mix and match though because I'm not gonna judge ya.**

 **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**

 **Signing Off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Responses to reviews:**

 **Dragonboy2604- Thanks so much. I'm really making this a completely original story as far as I know and it's full of twists and turns to throw you off.**

 **julian018- hmmmm that's an interesting idea. Who knows, that could be why they get along so well.**

 **Kumquat- thanks for the review, as usual. There will probably be a lot of banter between Percy and a couple of other characters.**

 **I would also like to point out that our reviews doubled in the last chapter so give yourselves a pat on the back while I give you cookies (::) (::) Now onto the story.**

 **Time skip: 6 years later**

 **Percy POV:**

Finally, it's the day I've been waiting for since the second week I got here. I remember the conversation

 ***Flash Back Begin***

"Chiron, why do some campers have weapons all the time while others have to wait to get them from the armory for training?" I asked.

"Well, my boy, when campers are claimed, some are gifted weapons of other objects by their parents. Others come to camp, although rarely, with weapons. The final way to get a personalized weapon is to either have one made, or make it yourself.

 ***Flash Back End***

After a long two years of collecting scraps from damaged weapons and calling in a few hard-earned favors from the Hephaestus cabin and I can now have any one weapon forged. I trained under the spear, sword, bow, and know my way around a shield. When me and Thalia spar, I enter something she calls 'war mode.' Although I still haven't beat her, she said it's like I don't even notice most of the moves she makes against me. The weird part is I always kinda go on autopilot whenever I fight and don't remember anything but bits and pieces of what I do. I approached the forges and saw my friend Nikki, daughter of Hephaestus, working on something with Annabeth. If it was anyone else there wouldn't be a problem, but ever since I started spending more time training with Thals, Annabeth has been helping Clarisse in her anti-Perseus campaign.

"Hey Nikki, Annabeth," I said with no trace of emotion. "What yall working on?"

"None of your business, Prissy. Why don't you run along and go fall off the climbing wall again," she mocked.

"Annabeth, leave the drama out of here. What can I do for you P?" asked Nikki.

"Remember when I helped you get your hammer back from the Stolls? Well, I'm calling in the favor."

"Oh, did you finally get the last material you needed?"

"Yes, I won a…. competition between our resident cabin of thieves and in return they gave me one of Artemis' silver hunting knives we can melt down."

"I guess you know what kind of weapon you want?"

"Yes, and it should look like this…"

 ***3 hours later***

"Alright Perce, we are totally NOT even with this request. You owe me big time for this one. Do you have any idea how hard it was to fuse the metals? I messed up the first two attempts and had to use some silver from my personal stash."

"So, it won't be ready for capture the flag later?" I asked.

"Who do you think I am, a daughter of Hypnos?" she asked jokingly, "Of course it'll be ready. Actually, it's ready now."

"Let me see it, please please please," I begged, putting on my best puppy dog eyes. Nobody can resist my puppy dog eyes.

"EVIL! You know to not use those things around here. You paid for it anyway, you can have it now for all I care," she then went into the forge and returned with one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life. It was a spear with a steel and celestial bronze shaft. The tip, though, was what was a real beauty. The edges were silver with the inside being celestial bronze. Throughout it was what looked like veins of stygian iron. It truly was a masterpiece.

"Thank you so much Nikki, I'll get you as much of everything I can get for the next month. I'll see you tonight." I then headed towards Zeus' cabin, hoping to find my favorite roommate.

"That boy is something else. He didn't even remember the shield that was supposed to go with it." Nikki said shaking her head.

 **Line break**

"Oh Thalliiiaaaa. Guess what I got?"

"Is it a brain, Perseus?" Thalia snickered.

"Nope it's even better. It's MY SPEAR!" I screamed.

"Oh, I know a spear that is coole- oh… that's actually a nice spear. You get it enchanted?" Thalia asked, stunned at seeing how awesome it was. At least I assumed.

"Not yet. I would let you hold it, but someone was stingy with theirs and wouldn't even throw it to me, so we could win capture the flag last week. Maybe I'll let you hold my- oh crap. I forgot my shield," I said facepalming.

"Nice one. You don't have time to run back and get it, either. We must get to the big house to talk strategy with Beckendorf. We have an alliance with them, the Apollo, and the Demeter cabin. In other words, your gonna have to put that spear to use because we are going to be the only cabin attacking other than maybe Will Solace as a field medic and support. Are you going to get a bow?" she said going into 'leader of the rebellion' mode.

"No bow tonight. I figured we would need to be as quick as possible tonight. That means no full battle regalia, Thals," I playfully scolded.

"Aw, your no fun. I planned on trying to shove that pretty new spear of yours right down the middle of their defenses, clutz."

"Over my dead body, thunder thighs," I said knowing this would get her worked up.

"Yeah, yeah. Here's Beck now so let's just focus," she said blushing. Uh that's weird, usually she would hit me or at least give me a shock.

"Hey guys," said Beckendorf. Let me tell you this, Beckendorf is a BIG guy. Like 'if I sneeze and trip you could be seriously injured kind of big. "While yall were out… doing whatever it is yall do, we came up with a plan. My cabin will set up traps and cover out left flank. The Apollo cabin will be in the treetops throughout the woods to soften the Ares cabin's charge up before it get's here. The Demeter cabin will send some people to the river and the rest will stay at the flag with me."

"Where does that leave us?" I asked.

"We're going to split yall up, considering you're the two best fighters we have. Thalia will go down the left side and meet up with a few of my brothers and go for the flag while you will be front and center. That should distract Clarisse and Annabeth long enough to let Thalia get the win."

"I don't know about this, Clarisse is bad enough. I'm not sure if I can handle the both of them for too long."

"You'll be fine champ, now if there isn't any other objection? I'll see you after lunch," and just like that, he was gone.

"Well shit."

"It's not that bad Perce," Thalia tried.

"You wanna trade places then? If it's soooo easy why don't you do it?" I challenged.

"Oh, would you look at the time, gotta go. See ya, don't forget to get your shield and all your armor. You'll need it," and she was gone as fast as lightning. Ha, lightning.

"Looks like I need to break out the custom armor for this one. Not much of a chance without it," I mumbled. It's going to be a hell of a game today.

 **And that's a wrap. Looks like Percy will be in some trouble for the next chapter. Looks like a sin could be making an appearance in the upcoming fight. You'll be surprised at what I've got planned out.**

 **QOTD (SPOILER ALERT): How do you think Percy's sin ties into his high pain tolerance?**

 **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**

 **Signing Off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Make sure you check out the last chapter. FF was experiencing difficulties and didn't show the update.**

 **Percy POV:**

I met Thalia at the cabin and began the horrible process of putting on my armor. It's not the weight of it that bothers me, it's the fit. The armor I borrow from the armory is always too bulky and restricts movement. "Stop being a baby and stand still while I tighten these straps," Thalia ordered.

"But it's so uncomfortable. I can't raise my shield arm high enough to block an overhead strike, either."

"Well do what Chiron has been teaching you for the last three weeks and dodge or parry it. You act like it's so hard to step sideways."

"Well you're not the one that has to wear these heavy grieves, now are you? While we're on that subject, why don't you have to wear full armor like everyone else?"

"Well, my young friend, I used the oh so wonderful excuse of they could melt when my lightning gets too close," she smiled cheekily.

"So, you can use the powers your great and powerful dad gave you to get special privileges? At least one of us has good fortune with those things," I said bitterly.

"Come on Perce," she said finishing the last strap, "Maybe your dad will claim you today."

"Yeah just like we've been planning on him doing for the last two years. It's not the fact that he ignores me as much as the fact that he's never even tried to let me know who it is."

"Well, at least we know your dad isn't Ares like everyone thought at first."

"Yeah because being cursed by a god on first week of camp to barely be able to lift a sword for three months is a little extreme."

"You did bully the whole cabin."

"Did not."

"Uh huh."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Thalia, thanks for trying to cheer me up. If it wasn't for you pulling me out of all the messes I made, I probably wouldn't have made it past my first night," I confessed. As we had this conversation we made our way to the forest.

"No problem. Just know, whether you ever get claimed or not, I'll always be there for you," the horn then sounded, signaling the beginning of the match. "Now get going hotshot you have a date with a daughter of war and a daughter of battle strategies."

"Lucky me," I then started jogging towards the upcoming battlefield.

 **Line break**

"Well look what the cat dragged in," mocked Annabeth. "A lonely unclaimed demigod."

"Oh, where is his powerful guardian? The great daughter of Zeus," Clarisse joined.

I unsheathed my spear and started off the battle quickly, rage burning in my veins. Pick on me all you want, but not those I care about. Clarisse blocked with her shield, countering with a short jab. I sidestepped but quickly found myself rolling backwards from a slash from Annabeth's dagger. Focus me, if I get careless I could get hurt. I threw my shield at Annabeth, hoping to get a moment to recover, and was rewarded with a shield in the ribs from Clarisse. It wasn't a particularly strong hit, but it did enough to break the straps holding the armor on. Switching my spear to my left hand and thrusting, I shrugged the other strap off my shoulder and forsake my armor. Now without my mobility hindered, I entered survival mode. I planted a solid kick on Clarisse's shield and slashed at Anna's waist. It didn't connect, but it did slice the extra sword off her belt. Bingo. I've only showed this technique to Thalia once, but they say that no plan survives battle. I lunged forward catching the still sheathed sword in my other hand and spun around another jab from Clarisse's spear. I stabbed at her and blocked an overhead slash from Annabeth with the sword, causing her dagger to sing into the leather. I used the leverage to pull the sword from it's sheath and rolled backwards assuming a stance that could be used for offense or defense. My sword was held horizontally across my torso, with the spear ready to be thrust at any moment. The only problem was I had left a nasty gash across my thigh when I tried to roll away. Leave it to me to hurt myself before they have the chance. Annabeth quickly grabbed my long-forgotten shield, strapping it to her forearm and forming a shield wall with Clarisse.

"What are you gonna do now, Prissy? Run and cry to your daddy? Oh wait, you don't know who he is do you," Annabeth mocked.

Something in me broke and I threw my spear, hitting Clarisse's shield, causing a tremor to go through her body. She was launch into a tree, unconscious. I then turned to Clarisse, smiling at her look of fear, when suddenly, an image of a trident appeared over my head. The horn sounded, announcing we had won.

"All hail Perseus, son of Poseidon. The god of the seas," Chiron declared.

"Way to go Perce," Thalia said, cheering me on. There was a collective gasp and a felt a throbbing in my lower stomach. The tip of a spear was poking out of the front of my stomach. I turned around to see none other than Annabeth Chase, with a malicious smile on her face.

"All hail the titans," she whispered before putting on a baseball cap and disappearing. Now normally this wouldn't be a big deal, but the spear was a replacement for the one I had originally broke all those years ago and came with a barbed tip. Not seeing any other option, I grabbed to tip and pulled the spear on through. Oddly enough, I felt no pain, only some mild discomfort. I then packed the wound with dirt to slow the bleeding and turned the Thalia.

"Catch me this time, thunder thighs," I then promptly passed out. Little did I know, a certain black-haired beauty prevented me from hitting the ground.

 **Another one bites the dust. I'll keep this AN short, sweet, and simple. Review, review, and review. Follows and favs also make me SUPER motivated to keep writing.**

 **QOTD: Has anyone figured out what Perseus' flaw/sin is yet? I will say it isn't Pride or Wrath. That should get yall thinking some.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy POV:**

I woke up only to immediately close my eyes to shield them from the light of the infirmary. Seems like they didn't notice I'm awake now.

"It doesn't make sense, Chiron. I've known Annabeth for years even before we made it to camp, and she would never do something like this," said Thalia. "Even when Luke died on his quest for Hermes, she never showed any hatred for the gods.

"Thalia, my child, you know just as well as I do that Annabeth could shield her emotions better than some grown men and women. Even if we did know what was going to happen, do you truly think we could have prevented it?" Chiron replied.

"Well we could have at least kept Perseus from getting hurt as badly as he is. Speaking of that, if he's Poseidon's kid, why doesn't he have any control of water?"

"I… am not sure. We'll have to look into that later. I believe the topic of this discussion has woken up," Chiron said as I opened my eyes, seeing the smirk on his face.

"Guilty of all charges, your honor," I cheekily said, "I gotta say, getting stabbed isn't as bad as I would have thought."

"YOU ALMOST DIED AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS IT ISN'T THAT BAD!" Thalia exclaimed, storming out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" I directed towards Chiron.

"No, she just has a lot on her mind and your comment just pushed her off the edge, I believe. Now, if you are feeling better, there is someone in your cabin that wants to meet you."

"Is it Zeus?" I asked worriedly.

"No, not that cabin. Your fathers cabin."

"Wait, do you mean…"

"No, your father isn't there, but someone who may be able to help you with your… particular powers."

"Wait, I thought I didn't have any powers? I mean I definitely can't control water and I almost drowned last week when my canoe flipped during the race."

"These are not power that were granted to you by your father, but by a deity older than the gods."

"But-"

"Enough. Go to your cabin and what questions that can be answered, will," he said dismissing me and making his trek towards the big house. I eased my way off the bed, definitely feeling my wound much more than when it happened, and limped my way towards cabin three. I soon made my way to the cabin and hesitated before opening the door, feeling the power radiate from inside. I quickly steeled myself and entered to see a tall man with black hair and matching eyes. I quickly bowed and said,

"Milord. If I may, who are you?"

"Rise, nephew. As much as I would love to watch you grovel at my feet all day, the fates have other plans. To answer your question, I am Hades."

"Oh, hey uncle," I said letting my nerves show, "so what brings you around these parts?" There is no way he'd try to kill me in my own dad's cabin, right?

"First, it's Lord Hades to you. Second, the fates have tasked me with informing you of your unique heritage. I suppose you've heard of the seven deadly sins?"

"Um, yeah. Isn't that a different religion, though?"

"Well, it may be, but I am talking about in our world. Many years ago, the primordial goddess, Gaia, cursed the gods to have children that embody the greatest flaws of humankind. This is, by extension, is what caused fatal flaws in demigods. A well-kept secret is that there would be seven children of the eldest gods that would be the living personification of the sins."

"Wait, so your saying that I am one of these children?" I asked.

"Yes. You are the last of the seven sins to be born, there only being two alive at this time. What makes you so special is that there is a prophecy related to you specifically. Know that I'm not allowed to tell you the prophecy at this time, but I can tell you what you will embody. The reason that you don't know already is because it will not start to effect you until you turn 15. This is when you would be considered an adult in ancient times and would begin to work in your profession," Hades continued. "It is believed that you may have already began to feel the sin working on you, if the end of the last capture the flag game is anything to go by."

"Wait, you were watching the game?"

"Of course not, when I was summoned to Olympus, it was all I heard about. How proud Poseidon was and how awesome you were taking that spear from Apollo. Not to mention the constant shocks I was getting from how the girl caught you. Zeus probably would have struck you down if the fates wouldn't have stripped him of his immortality for it," he said with a chuckle. "Enough of the chit-chat though, you Perseus, will be the embodiment of lust."

"Lust?" I began with a blush, "What would that have to do with capture the flag?"

"It's not sexual lust, although that probably will develop over time. This is more like bloodlust or battle lust. This is also the reason why you don't have the normal powers my brother would normally give his children. Most children would get water control and slight earthquake control if they're lucky. You, on the other hand, have minor control of earthquakes and massive powers over storms and everything related to them," Hades informed me.

"Couldn't I form storm if I had water control, though? It sounds like I got the short end of the spear on this deal," I questioned.

"Foolish boy, you are the first to ever been gave the full extent to the powers of the stormbringer. That means you control the wind of a hurricane, the lightning of a thunderstorm, the ice of a hailstorm. When you add on the increased reflexes and pain tolerance from your sin and you could become an unstoppable force on the battlefield. You could even do something as simple as call in a massive cloud of fog, that wouldn't affect you, to cover the retreat of your fellow demigods. If THIS is who is supposed to be the hero of prophecy, we're screwed. My job here is done, good day," and with that he flashed out, barely giving me enough time to avert my eyes.

 **IT IS REVEALED! Not the first person guessed that would be his sin. I though it was fairly obvious at first with all the flirting I had him doing towards the beginning. At this point, I'M getting surprised at what I'm starting to put together for this series. It will probably be around three books long. There's still a lot to go for this first book, though. The reason for the name of this story hasn't even been totally planned out yet. I'm literally writing as I go. If anyone wants to DM me to somewhat talk about plotline and maybe adding some ideas, feel free. I'll be sure to** **give a shoutout if your ideas make it through. There could be spoilers if you interest me enough. I'm also looking for a BETA to help keep me in line. So let me know if your interested in that. Other than that, review, review, review.**

 **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**

 **Signing Off**


End file.
